


How Did I Get Here?

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, Internal Monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 08:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1597493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity loves her team. But sometimes, when she watches the brutally violent grudge match they call "practice,"  she wonders about them....</p><p>For this prompt at comment-fic on livejournal: Felicity & Diggle & Sara & Oliver, Felicity's opinion on her colleagues.  (Based on this pic: http://starling-city-texts.tumblr.com/post/84321608887 )</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Did I Get Here?

Felicity tells herself to concentrate on her computer screen. _Ignore the grunting, sweating half-naked bodies going at it._

_That sounded so wrong. Glad it was in my head._

_Okay, decoding… decoding… and now they’re all bragging about their scars._

_Work. Right. Starting modular analysis.... And now they’re punching one another in the face._

_Troubleshooting data set…. Seriously? They’re reminiscing about stabbing people. And re-enacting._

_Cleaning fuzzy data…. Now they’re seeing who can do 100 flips fastest._

_Encrypting, encrypting…. Throwing stars. Fabulous._

_And now hitting with sticks again._

_Okay, there’s no way around it. The people I work with are weird._


End file.
